


❄Unique as Snowflakes❄

by Violet_Amber_Vamps1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Amber_Vamps1/pseuds/Violet_Amber_Vamps1
Summary: An insight into Daniel and Marius' relationship.From their point of views.Daniels on the mend and wants to send a nostalgic gift to his maker, a night island tradition. As he does so, he teaches Marius how to make paper snowflakes.





	❄Unique as Snowflakes❄

**Author's Note:**

> Vc Secret Gift 2016 on Tumblr for kmuttpaw - Daniel and Marius with a dash of Armand : warning may contain twee ^u^

Daniel stared at his latest creation with concentration only slightly marring the sweeping smooth lines of his brows. Not that it mattered. He could frown aplenty every day and it wouldn’t mark his face. Immortal, fixed. Never better or worse. He’d been storing these precious cutouts for a few weeks now. Paper Snowflakes. Thick artist paper, that he would never have been able to crease as smoothly as a ordinary human man. Sharp scissors and a craft knife chiming his progress as he made elaborate designs. Hidden away from Marius’ gaze. The elder worried, feared old patterns. Though without it they wouldn’t have shared companionship at their darkest points. Or rather didn’t want them to manifest now. Not after he’d informed his own fledgling that Daniel was on the mend at the end of the month. There was a bond there, how could there not be they loved the same man. Armand. Daniel knew the roman liked to care for the needy, the helpless. And they kept eachother company. Nothing untoward or romantic, unlike the elders behaviour towards a foundling Amadeo. But grief was a great bonder and equaliser. They’d not have alot else in common in the early stages without it. 

It wasn’t as if Marius hadn’t encouraged him in this ‘hobby’ bought him supplies, critiqued his work. Albeit quite harshly calling it a craft with a derisive tone. Marius thought Daniel forgot this, but he didn’t, he recalled everyword the elder spoke to him. Was it the worst thing ever said to him, no yet considering his mind set at the time it had hardly aided him. He’d needed these little world’s to escape his own fractured reality. His form of revenge had been to leave feedings just that little bit longer knowing it irked the roman. Ah the tit for tat grudges only friends could muster. Though sometimes he was just not hungry. 

Their relationship shifted slightly after he’d heard Marius’ story. Not entirely for the better but he couldn’t judge all Marius’ actions, but he couldn’t agree with him not saving his maker. But friendship didn’t mean total agreement did it. Compromise had to be taken into account. 

He wanted to send a gift this year to Armand. Something he’d showed and made with Armand on the Night islands first seasonal holiday. Unlike his manic madness years, this activity wasn’t punctuated by intense blood sweats, tears or hallucinations. It was rather relaxing and a simple pleasure. 

A polite knock on the door preceeded Marius’ request. “Can I come in, Daniel?” 

Daniel looked at the already mounting pieces of paper, but acquiescenced anyway. “Sure why not. I’m busy crafting for Christmas,” Daniel explained noting the elders eyes taking in the entirety of the room in moments. Worry hidden but noticeable. “I was feeling nostalgic, so wanted to make paper snowflakes. Its a old Night Island thing.“ Marius nodded still silent. 

Daniel continued explaining regardless. “Some for here. But mostly as a gift for our angel. Care to join me?” Offering a spare pair of scissors to Marius. The elder sat on the nearby work bench stool and picked up the square of paper. 

Daniel waited a few heart beats before offering help, indicating he knew his guardian didn’t know how to do something was a delicate business. “Have you made one before? I can offer handy tips?” Innocent question. Offering a way out for the other. Marius stared at him then the paper. “Perhaps you could show me?” 

“Are you sure? It’s a craft not an art form after all.” No rancour in that comment. Just sarcastic observation and acknowledgement. Eyebrow raised with slight smirk. 

“I’ll lower myself for the occasion,” Marius replied. He did regret those choice of words to Daniel about his ‘art’, though as with most things he rued direct recompense wasn’t always vocal or immediate. 

“I shall say this only once.” Allo, Allo reference lost on the roman who’d only recently got cable let alone UK Gold on sky. “Fold the square of paper corner to corner once. Then fold triangle in half, then the smaller in half again. Then cut a pattern, like so.” Making one as he spoke the method through. Watching the elder as he did so, it was automatic how he cut them for the most part. Daniel only needed to glance down now and again. “And carefully unfold.” Marius peered at Daniel through the primarily holey snowflake. 

Barking out a quick laugh he turned into a cough, “Beginners bad luck.” Daniel handed Marius another square of paper. A slightly larger one this time. “Delicate cuts, as if it’s a real snowflake. Try drawing a design out first then we can go from there.” Daniel quite liked playing the teacher for a change. Refreshing almost, he’d not actively picked up a paint brush despite how therapeutic the elder tried to convince him putting his pain into paint and canvas could be. Disappointing but he hadn’t intended to be his ‘apprentice,’ infact were it not for obvious blood ties he probably wouldn’t have hit Marius’ radar. So he supposed Marius had let it slide. 

❄A few sacrificed sheets later❄~ 

Finally they had hit snowflake splendor, Marius was quite taken with this simple little artform. Staring at all the ones that had survived those later cuts “Thankyou Daniel. That was more enjoyable than I’d imagined.” Surprise as well as gratitude inflected in the others tone. Daniel nodded smiling. 

“I’m glad. It’s relaxing and you get quite the effect for the simplicity.” The younger former reporter added. There was a box readily prepared for them to be posted. With that Marius left leaving Daniel to continue. He picked up the larger one he’d put to one side earlier. With the scalpel beginning to cut his design of mirrored images, he’d hand drawn earlier.

This one snowflake in the pile destined for Armand specifically. A skyline repeat pattern of the Night Island from the mainland. Daniel had hidden a secret message. Two side finger prints, forming a heart in blood. Over signed with a D in ink.


End file.
